


Podfic: Something Like Home

by Djapchan



Series: Kharis Cadash [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Conversations, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mid-Canon, Occurs within 'Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts', Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Smut, Swearing, These two never shut up like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Who wouldn't steal away a few moments during the ball at Halamshiral to have some fun?





	Podfic: Something Like Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something Like Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246173) by [Arcanista](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcanista/pseuds/Arcanista). 



**Author's Note:**

> Download via Mediafire:
> 
>  
> 
> [Something Like Home](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6hosgcrh99gr68i/DAI_3_3_Something_like_Home.mp3/file)


End file.
